1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having a data structure for managing reproduction of at least still images recorded thereon as well as methods and apparatuses for reproduction and recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standardization of new high-density read only and rewritable optical disks capable of recording large amounts of high-quality video and audio data has been progressing rapidly and new optical disk related products are expected to be commercially available in the near future. The Blu-ray Disc Rewritable (BD-RE) and Blu-ray Disk ROM (BD-ROM) are examples of these new optical disks.
While the standard for BD-RE has been published, the standardization for high-density read-only optical disks such as the Blu-ray ROM (BD-ROM) is still under way. Consequently, an effective data structure for managing reproduction of still images recorded on the high-density read-only optical disk such as a BD-ROM is not yet available.